The Duwang Tournament
"IF ANY OF YOU THINK THE CORY JOKE IS FUNNY THEN FUCKING KILL YOURSELF"-Gengas Blocked The Duwang Tournament (ドゥワングトーナメント, Do~uwangutōnamento) is the 3rd and first major Arc within the Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable series. This Arc is known for introducing the tournament formula and having the most amount of characters until The Makai Tournament took place within the series. The Duwang Tournament has a total of 100 chapters and was published in the Shonen Jump Magazine from 1990 to 1993. Story Our story takes off with Yusuke sitting next to his best pal Kuwabara as they talk about there previous encounter with Toguro in the last arc that being the Spirit Detective Saga. When Yusuke travels home he encounters Toguro himself. Yusuke and Toguro scuffle with Yusuke almost dying due to Toguro's higher power and skill. Yusuke is extremely confused to why Toguro didn't die after Kuwabara using his Spirit Sword to impale him. Toguro tells Yusuke that he was at 0.20% of his strength which is not nearly close to his full power. Toguro invites Yusuke to the Duwang Tournament. A tournament that occurs every 30 years where many Lifestyles go and compete in order to receive a prize that changes every tournament. The prize for this tournament is the Sensui Emeralds who's previous owner being K'nuckles. Yusuke at first doesn't join the tournament until Toguro threatens him for the consequence not joining being death for not only Yusuke but his friends as well. Yusuke shits his pants similar to the jumpscare Yogi Bear. Hiei is later seen in the background sweating due to Toguro's menacing look and tone. Yusuke tells his team that they need to go to the tournament that will occur in 2 months. Yusuke returns to his trainer Genkai in order to train and get stronger to compete in the tournament while Hiei and Kurama train Kuwabara in order to get stronger than he already is. After 2 months, Yusuke and the gang which would now be referred as Team Urameshi travels to the Morioh Universe where the tournament will take place. Our hero's arrive in Morioh where they would encounter Josuke and his friends. Due to being alternative universe versions of Team Urameshi, Josuke and Yusuke get along with the rest of the gang from both teams. Josuke ask's if Team Urameshi would be competing the tournament and they rely with a yes. The reason Team JoJo join the tournament is in order to use the Sensui Emeralds and Summon Griffith. Team JoJo and Team Urameshi go to the stadium of the tournament and compete against various teams. Team JoJo gets eliminated when Koichi burns the shake of someone. This infuriates Gordan Ramsay and they are eliminated because of it. Team Urameshi fight through more teams until they get up to the final team Team Toguro which is made up of Toguro, Elder Toguro, Bui and Karasu. Team Urameshi fight there way through Rules In the Duwang tournament you entered by having a team of 3-7 members. Each match a different member of the team would fight. The winner of said team would proceed though the tournament. Teams Team Urameshi: Yusuke - Keiko Yukimura, Kuwabara - Yukina, Kurama - Yoko Littner, Hiei - Mukuro, Genkai (a.k.a old fuck) Team Jojo: Josuke - Cadence, Okuyasu - Mako Mankanshoku, Koichi - Nonon Jakuzure, Rohan (gucci version) - Mina, Jotaro (dolphin fetish) - Acerola Team Kachow: Lighting mckill myself, Kars - Adagio Dazzle, Acdc - Aria Blaze, Whamuu - Sonata Dusk, Mike Kachowski, Mater Team Sbr: Johnny Joestar - Trixie Lulamoon, Gyro Zeppeli - Lydia Deetz, Johhny Test Joestar, Gyro Hedgie Zeppeli, Dukey, Blue Tusk, Ball breaker, = Ball Breaker, Tex Avery the Cowboy Team Polotics" Ben Shapiro, Gavin Mckkkins, Paul Jospeh watson, Alfe Team Batman: Avgn batman, Batman, Griffith batman, Bat Eddy, Adam West Batman, Del Boy Batman Team Hi Res Gorillas: Donkey Kong - Haru Okumura, Krazy Kong, Hi res Gorilla, Over watch gorilla, Gorrilaz band members, Banana Gong Team Wrestler: John cena, John cena penguin, EL super breasto, Spirit Warriors, Kinnikuman - Misato Katsuragi, Kinninjer man Team Sensui: Shinobu Sensui - Shinobu Kawajiri, Ben the looney sensui, Ben the looney's webcam, Kira yoshikage - Pinkie Pie, Kosaku kawajiri Team Nuetron: Hugh nuetron, Jimmy nuetron - Aila Jyrkiainen, Sheen, Planet Sheen, Carl, Crossant Team Cdi: Hotel Mario - Dustiness Ford Sylphina, Gay Luigi - 001, Cdi Link, cdi Zelda, the king - Eris, Morshu - Funifura Team Avgn: avgn - Zero Two, avgn voice clips, avgn lion, avgn alternite universe Team Lazy: Robbie Rotten - Annabel Crème, Sportacus, Lazy Diamond, Robbie higashikata Team Berserk: Guts, Griffith, Casca, Goku - Fluttershy, Mike Pollok, Naruto Team Rider: Kamen rider 1971 opening, Power rangers, Kamen rider ooo Team Fix: Dr.Rabbit - Jeanne d'Arc (Alter Santa Lily), Dr.Mario, Mr.Rental, Jimmy Savile Team Forbidden: Goofy - Casca, Cory, Polish Women, Spam Team Flintstone: Fred Flintstone - Julie-Su, Wilford Brimley Flintstone - Ryouko Mikado, Sting Brimley Flintstone, Obey the walrus, Fluttershy (Defies them halfway through) Team Detail: Chestnut Puck, Webcomic Saitama, 12 Oz Mouse Team Toguro: Toguro - Atsuko Urameshi, Twilight, That guy who battled Buddha, Sinai, Void Team Peppermint: Ernie, Maynard, Morso - Shiro, Wiggles Puppets - Celestia Ludenberg Team Urameshi and knuckles: Boom Knuckles, Papi, Buddha, Thorax, Kimera, Potenz Team Puppet: Wiggles Puppets, Lazy Town Puppets, Ratafak Plachta - Lucoa (Quetzalcoatl) The Fantasy Adventure Team: Griffith, DIO - Sunset Shimmer, George Washingterry, BennytheLooneyBeast Category:Arcs Category:Jumpscares Category:What the fuck did you say about my hair! Category:4kids Conspiracy Category:Center Universe beings Category:Things that turn me on more then my girlfriend Category:You two just get ready to run into the other tunnel. Category:Obviously Category:Spiderman punching hulk into outer space Category:God Hand